


Dead and gone

by Qeewi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Прежний я мертв, его больше нет
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 2





	Dead and gone

_Iʼve been travelin on this road too long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone _

Она чувствует запах его крови, _густой_ , забивающийся в легкие, заполняющий каждую клеточку и оседающий где-то в бронхах. _Удушающий_ , заставляющий захлебываться им и кричать, кричать, кричать в исступлении. _Тошнотворный_ , а от того и _ненавистный_ , заставляющий остро чувствовать свое бессилие.

Она чувствует его кровь между пальцев. Липкую, теплую, густую. Вместе с жизнью по капле утекающую из израненного тела. Она зажимает его рану своей рукой — жест отчаяния, тщетная попытка сделать что-нибудь, _хоть что-нибудь,_ чтобы остановить все это, не видеть, как его глаза, _любимые голубые глаза_ , стекленеют.

Она кричит, захлебываясь в собственном плаче, и не чувствует ничего, кроме всепоглощающей пустоты, образовавшейся на месте, где должно было быть сердце. Была еще пульсирующая боль, изредка вытягивающая ее из этой пучины отчаяния, возвращающая в реальность. Заполняющая образовавшуюся пустоту.

Эмма помнит, как держала его, умирающего, в своих руках, убаюкивая, укачивая, словно младенца. Помнит, как цеплялась за рукав его куртки, не желая отпускать, когда его хотели забрать у нее. Она помнит это все так, словно это было вчера. Помнит, потому что память не дает забыть. Потому что это сниться ей каждую ночь, после чего она просыпается в холодном поту, вслепую шаря по соседней части кровати, как обычно пустой и холодной. Глупая привычка, учитывая, что Эмма прекрасно знает, что рядом его нет. Он никогда не спит в это время.

На двоих одно сердце. И демоны у них тоже один на двоих.

Правда борются они с ними по отдельности. Джонс упорно делает вид, что ничего не происходит, что это не он мучается от бессонницы уже месяц. В свете дня умудряется обмениваться с Дэвидом парой-тройкой дружеских шуток, бодро улыбаться ее матери, проводить время с Генри. И врать ей, Эмме в лицо, что все в полном порядке. И Эмма принимает это, в свою очередь притворяясь, что верит и не знает о том, что каждую ночь он сам мечется по кровати в беспамятстве, борясь с кошмарами. А потом просыпается, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик, устало трет лицо ладонями, после чего поднимается с кровати и уходит. Свон не знает куда, успокаивая себя лишь тем, что к утру Киллиан возвращается. Всегда возвращается.

Эмма устала. Один бог знает, как чертовски она устала. От этого бесконечного вранья друг другу, от жизни, превратившейся какую-то мешанину из вечных сочувствующих улыбок, шепотков за спиной и почти наивных вопросов о том, что, собственно, происходит. Свон и сама хотела бы знать, но смиренно молчала, вновь готовая захлебнуться в собственном бессилии, наблюдая, как Киллиан собственноручно вырывает себе могилу. Она ненавидела себя за бездействие, но продолжала сидеть сложа руки. Она злилась — на себя, на него, на всех сразу.

Они вытащили Киллиана из Преисподней, но он словно все еще находился там, выстроив себе свой собственный Ад.

А еще она скучала. По его улыбке — искренней и нежной. Той, что он дарил только ей. Он так давно не улыбался по-настоящему. Эмма скучала по блеску в его голубых глазах, по смеху, которого не слышала, наверное, целую вечность. Она скучала по _нему._

Спасительница, которая не может спасти любимого человека.

Иногда Свон не может поверить в то, что это происходит с ними. Их будущее, о котором они так мечтали, рушилось, словно карточный домик, угасало, как угасал сам Киллиан, а вместе с ним и сама Эмма. Только слепой не видел, что происходило с ними. Видела это и Эмма, впервые просто растеряно хлопая глазами, впервые осознавая, что все, к чему они так долго шли вместе на грани краха. И крушат они все сами, своими руками. Только поэтому однажды она просто не выдерживает, шипя:

— Ну и лицемер же ты, Джонс.

Он не стал отнекиваться или изображать изумление. Устал. Вымотан. Что толку?

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе? — устало спрашивает мужчина. Эмма резко передергивает плечами в раздражении. Не отвечает. Просто разворачивается и уходит. Киллиану остается только задумчиво глядеть, как она быстро бредет по пыльной дорожке в сторону их дома.

Она так изменилась за последние несколько месяцев, что Джонсу впору выть было. Он эгоистично выстроил вокруг себя стену, пытаясь бороться с кошмарами прошлого самостоятельно, не впутывая Эмму в это. А вместо этого он не заметил, что измучил не только себя, но и окружающих. И свою возлюбленную в первую очередь. Он тянул на дно не только себя, но и ее, Эмму. Он сделал это с ней.

— Прости, любимая, — прошептал он, впервые за много месяцев проводя ночь дома, в кровати, а не бродя бесцельно по пустынным улицам города, — я пытался бороться со всем этим сам. Ты же знаешь, после всего, что мы пережили, я не мог… впутать тебя в это снова.

— Глупый, — фыркнула она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и улыбнулась. С минуту ни и лежали так, молча, просто глядя друг на друга, жадно вглядываясь в родные черты, словно не виделись несколько лет, слушая свое мерное дыхание.

— Пусть прошлое остается в прошлом, а нас ждет прекрасное будущее, — Эмма накрыла его большую ладонь своей, нежной и теплой. — И мы справимся, слышишь? Вместе.

Киллиан запоздало кивает, глядя ей в глаза.

У него нет причин ей не верить.

_The old me is dead and gone, the new me will be alright_


End file.
